Birthday Pleasures
by yoruichilove
Summary: Tomorrows Orihimes birthday, she has asked Tatsuki to come over...things went well for Tatsuki that night but the partys a failure and who knows what the doctors might say... Ok i changed the summary...But read to find out more...
1. Tatsuki

**disclaimer:i do not own bleach**

* * *

A young women sits at a dinner table. Her beautiful long orange hair hanging freely as she chatted on the phone. "Tatsuki PLEASEEEEE! I really want you to come over..... Tomorrows my birthday and I wanna start the

party tonight at midnight..... PLEASE I'm gonna be 21." On the other side of town a young women leans against a wall out side a gym. "Orihime! I told you I'll come over in the morning.. I just got outta the gym and I need

to shower... Plus your presents are at my house. And no ones coming over til tomorrow night why do you want me there" "because your my best friend and we can have are own private party. I promise not to make you

eat and of my recipes." Orihime exclaimed. "Orihime you know I don't mind when you cook." Tatsuki lied. "well just please come over don't worry about the present you can run home tomorrow and get it... you have cloths

here you can shower here you know that." Orihime begged "Fine I'll be there in about 20 minutes and I'll pick up dinner for us." They say their goodbyes and hang up.

Tatsuki starts walking towards her car. _AAAHHHH! Why why do I say yes? Why can't I just say no? This isn't gonna go good. She's straight she likes Martin. And plus he has more in common with her. He shares her crazy love for _

_nature and her weird taste in food. I can do it! One night I use to do it all the time in high school... one night I can deal.... well hopefully. _She gets in her car and heads towards her friends after picking up take out for both of them.

She pulls in to the driveway but sits in the car.. _come on Tatsuki you can fight the guys at the gym you can win championships you can fight this for a night its not like it will kill you._ "I can do it" she reassures her self as she

climbs out of her car.. and walks in to Orihimes as she always does.

Orihime hangs up the phone _Yay I won shes coming over she hasn't slept over in over a 3 years I miss it so much come to think of it the last time she slept over was my 18__th__ birthday. I remember watching her sleep thinking she _

_looked so innocent even tho when she was awake she acted all tough. I think shes beautiful even if she doest know it herself. I should take a shower before she gets here. _Orihime gets in the shower and 20 minutes later she

stumbles out and reaches for a towel. _Damn it I forgot to grab one out of the closet. What ever I'll just go grab one. _

Just as Tatsuki opens the door she see Orihime walking out of the bathroom. "Orihime!!! what are you doing?" Tatsuki stumbles in never taking her eyes off her best friends body. "Oh, Tatsuki!" Orihime blushes and grabs a

towel to covers herself. After wrapping it around herself she runs and hugs a very RED Tatsuki. _"_Hey Orihime" Tatsuki says as she scratches her head. "If you wanted to take a shower with me you should have just asked

me." Tatsuki forced a laugh. "In your dreams Tatsuki in your dreams." Orihime giggled. _If Orihime only knew that I dream of that and sooo much more. I wish that she could see in my heart. But I guess I should be happy that I __am able to be in her life in anyway at all._

* * *

**_Ok this was my first shot i have the 2nd chapter started going to finish it tomorrow. Well if i get at least one or two reviews asking for it. but please review i want to know what you think. thanks for reading_**


	2. shower time

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own bleach but I wish I did...**

**sorry its soooooo short but i wanted to give you guys something for valentines day..**

* * *

"Tatsuki?" Orihime asked at the door just as the water had started... "yes did you need something?" Tatsuki asked. "i got to pee Tatsuki I'm sorry." Tatsuki wraps a towel around herself and opens the door. She leans against the door and smiles at Orihime. "you know Orihime, sometimes you have horrible timing? Its like you waited for me to get in and get wet to have to come in." Orihime looks up at her friend and gets an evil look on her face. With out a word she reaches up and grabs Tatsuki's towel. "you saw me naked so it was only fair." "Oh My God Orihime like I just told you if you wanted to shower with me all you had to do was ask. You planned this didn't you all this was to get me back for seeing you run around naked" Tatsuki said in a mocking tone. _If Orihime only knew that I really want her to ask. _"i never knew you had a birthmark on your hip." Orihime reached out to touch it with thumb. Tatsuki watched as this happens _What is she doing no no no fuck I want her to touch me I cant stop her theres no way this is gonna go good. But what the fuck theres no options now. _But suddenly Orihime seemed to realize what she was about to do and pulled her had back right before touching Tatsuki's tan skin. Tatsuki had prepared her self for the touch and was biting her lip. But seemed sadden by this turn down yet another failure.

Tatsuki finished her shower uneventfully, well she took her sweet time getting over what almost happened. She couldn't help but wish it did happen. _And than it struck her there was no way she wasn't going to try and do something with her friend. She had wanted Orihime for to long_. She went in to the living rood in shorts and a tank top. "Hey Orihime! You know you could have touched my birthmark. You know I mean well ummm.. its not like I would have minded I mean you can do whatever to me your my best friend and I trust you." Tatsuki turned red as she stumbled threw that statement it had went so much better when she was rehearsing in the shower and in her mind it had peiced together better than the slop of words that just ran out of her mouth. Orihime nodded. She grins that evil grin once again and walks over to Tatsuki and slides down the shorts just enough to see her birthmark.. Tatsuki's natural reaction was to rock her hips, against her friends hands, before she even had the chance to stop herself the act was done. Orihime's hand accidentally went lower into Tatsuki's shorts. Orihime blushed and removed her hand but never removing it from Tatsuki's hip "I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that." "its all right Orihime no harm done I mean I cant say I well umm" Tatsuki smiles. "Can we talk Orihime I need to tell you something that is kind of important." "ya sure we talk about anything" as she finally removed her hand off of Tatsuki. More relieved it seemed to be changing the topic.

* * *

**Well thats all for now I shall be writing more tonight but I went out most day for v day so we will see... I might get another up to night sorry their kinda short but I don't like to keep you waiting to long and I would like to get some kind of comments. So comment if anyone wants to email me I have it on my profile feel free to ask for me to write different stories I need ideas tho.**


	3. Push it

**A/N Thanks to the 3 people who have reviewed so far hopefully this will go along with your suggestions.... Lets just say I'm trying I'm a work in progress. Sorry about the couple day wait the weekends are hectic for me I work allot so please don't hate me I promise to try to be better.**

* * *

Tatsuki walked over and sat on the couch watching Orihime look threw her movies finally deciding on Jump In. Tatsuki rolls her eyes.

"God Orihime that movie is soooo old."

"ya but I love it. Its sooo much fun"

"Whatever just put it in."

Orihime jumped on the couch and pulled a blanket over her and Tatsuki.

"So what did you want to talk about Tatsuki?"Orihime asked casually after the movie played a little bit.

_Well I could lie and say nothing god damn it..Just tell her.. You've taken care of her for years its your turn to be honest and get taken care of._ Tatsuki was snapped to reality when Orihime started to sing along with the movie. "Push it push it to the limit limit" _Here it goes no backing out on this._

"Well Orihime. I was wondering if you ever you know ummm well ever liked girls?"

Orihime looked at her slightly confused. "of course I like girls I mean I like myself I think I'm wonderful so evidently I like girls."

"No uggg well thats not really what I meant Orihime. I meant have you ever had FEELINGS for a girl."

"I don't get what you mean Tatsuki."

_Fuck this ugg she never gets what I mean. Tatsuki_ was getting frustrated now.

"Do you ever understand what I mean Orihime?" _Ohhh that was harsh damn it I always fuck up the moment._

"Wow! Tatsuki just because I don't get something doesn't mean that you have to yell at me!"

Orihime was furious now. She was pacing around the room.

"Sometimes I just don't get you Tatsuki. We were getting along so well this time. I was gonna tell you well fuck never mind I don't wanna talk about it."

"Orihime, I'm sorry its just I wanted you to understand what I was hinting at."

Orihime stopped walking and looked at Tatsuki

"Well than what were gonna tell me?" Orihime had her hands on her hips staring down Tatsuki.

"well I was..." the phone rang and Orihime went and answered it

"Hey Rukia, No nothings wrong me and Tatsuki were just having an argument but its ok........ Ya the party's at 3 tomorrow. OK well than I'll talk to you later."

Orihime walked back over and sat down next to Tatsuki and layed her head on her best friends shoulder.

"So what were we fighting about again my lil Tatsuki?"

"Well we were fighting over this..." she leaned over and kissed Orihime's lips lightly.

Orihime leaned back away from her friends face.

"Now I don't remember fighting over that! I don't think I'd actually fight over that." orihime smiled.

"So you do like girls." Tatsuki laughed.

"EWWWW no I don't like girls why would you say something like that."

"Orihime I'm serious I mean come on you let me kiss you." Tatsuki started to look worried about what her friend was thinking.

"Tatsuki, why do I have to like girls if I let you kiss me? Why cant I just like being kissed or just wanted to see what you were going to do? Or even if I do like you why do I have to like girls?"

"well Orihime I don't know if you noticed but I do happen to be a girl. Even if I am in to sports and everything I'm still a girl!!!"

Orihime laughing "damn it Tatsuki I was joking with you plus I do not like girls I only like you."

* * *

**A/N**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this so far I would like you're ideas on where I should go from here. Hmm oh and please review or email me whatever you'd like to do I really want input.**


	4. Acting

**OK. guys sorry about the big time thing I've been sick and I don't know how well this ones gonna be lol its kind of forcefully written so I can give you all something. I'm sorry if it suck real bad and I get bad reviews il rewrite it and take it down.**

* * *

Orihime kept laughing she didn't seem to think that Tatsuki was being serious at all.

_Fuck it_ Tatsuki thought_ Why the hell doesn't she see that I'm serious. I got to tell her I'm serious. _

"Orihime, why are you laughing? I was serious."

"Tatsuki you are soo funny. I like it when you goof around with me. But wow I never thought you'd kiss me to make a joke lol."

Tatsuki thought_ Damn it well I guess I cant tell her ugh another day of this shit. Why cant she see that I love her sooo much. What should I do can I tell her._

"Tatsuki-kun I love acting maybe I should be an actress. Do you think I was good when I pretended to like you?"

_Oh my that was harsh! I don't want to think she pretends to like me. I wanted that to be true I cant tell her that mine was genuine right after her saying that. GOD damn this is not working in my favor._

"yes I think you would be a good actress Orihime."

"so would you Tatsuki, you were awesome. I thought you were being honest up to the point it clicked that you would have looked more when I was naked if you like me."

Orihime yawned and stretched.

"hmmm, I think that its time to go to bed Tatsuki."

"ya I agree I'm tired from working out today." Tatsuki lied just wanting to go to bed and end her displeasure of this moment.

As Orihime got ready to go to bed. She talked about random things and the boy she liked. Tatsuki responded with the expected program response. She was in her own world.

_Why the hell does she keep going on and on about people she likes doesn't she realize shes tearing me apart. I hate this why cant I be honest with my very best friend. Ah I wanna hate her right now I wanna just walk out and never come back. But no I love her I cant leave her she would be upset if I left. Well maybe not shed be fine but someone might hurt her and I wouldn't be here to protect her. And if she got hurt badly it would be my fault. Maybe its best I keep my emotions to myself than I wont hurt her._ Tatsuki snapped back to reality.

"So Tatsuki your gonna sleep in the bed with me right thats been the tradition every time that you have slept over."

"Umm well I was gonna sleep on the couch I didn't want to crowd you."_ Damn it what can I say._

"But Tatsuki I wanna wake up and see you like I use to do. I mean you were here for a lot of my birthdays ever since my brother died."

"OK, Orihime just tonight tho OK?" _Damn it I cant say no after she brings up her brothers death._

Orihime had changed into a cute little nighty that Tatsuki had bought her when they were in high school. It was obviously a little to small. Tatsuki was wearing a tank top and boys boxers. Orihime fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. _Thank god she fell asleep I didnt wanna deal with her to keep talking to me while looking like that. _

Tatsuki's mind started to wander about what she would have done had if Orihime had meant what she had said. Tatsuki got awoken from her day dream when Orihime started to snuggle right up to her. Orihime's back was towards Tatsuki. Tatsuki hadn't noticed that she had gotten closer til her hips rocked into Orihime's beautiful ass. Tatsuki couldn't stop herself from getting highly turned on.

* * *

**Thanks for being patient with me I hope you liked it.. please review than I will feel better. Thanks I love you guys lol. OH and I really love you girls.**


	5. Fun Times

**Oh lookie lookie I got a new chapter up yay... I'm trying so hey if you have somethng you want to happen or a certain way you want this to go shoot me a message I'm up for anything. Well I do not own bleach... and I'm sorry for not updating this as much as I do the other one I'm writing its just that ones written completely different and well I don't have to think as much to write it... You should read that one its pretty good I think..**

* * *

Just when Tatsuki rocked her hips into Orihime it seemed that Orihime understood and rolled over right into to Tatsuki.  
"Tatsuki I love you." Orihime said as she was still asleep.

Before Tatsuki could even react Orihime was kiss Tatsuki's neck. _Oh my god what the fuck do I do.. ohh that feels good. _Tatsuki closed her eyes and let Orihime explore her body. Orihime kissed her way down to the top of Tatsuki's breasts. Orihimes hand wandered down to Tatsuki's boxers which slid her hand into. She slowly rubbed a finger over Tatsuki's clit.

"oh Orihime" Tatsuki exclaimed with pleasure.

This continued for a few more seconds. Until Tatsuki couldn't control herself anymore and moaned loudly. Which woke up Orihime. Orihime woke up to her hand thrusting into Tatsuki and her mouth on Tatsuki's nipple. Tatsuki closed her eyes pretending to be asleep.

Orihime started to move her off Tatsuki when Tatsuki moaned "please don't stop."

Orihime smiled and kept going simply believing her friend was sleeping. Tatsuki kisses Orihime as she slid her own hand up Orihime's nighty. She rubbed Orihimes clit, Orihime let out a moan into Tatsuki's ear. Tatsuki took this opportunity to pretend to wake up.

"Oh Orihime" Orihime hadn't noticed Tatsuki waking up and was still fingering Tatsuki and rocking her hips into Tatsuki's hand.

Tatsuki couldn't help herself and leaned in and kissed Orihime who kissed her back. Orihime went to pull back from Tatsuki. Orihime was turning bright red.

"Orihime it felt good don't stop." Tatsuki smiled

"really I don't know what I'm doing. I was just well umm you see well." Orihime kept mumbling on.

"well if you want me to stop I will but I bet you'd like this." Tatsuki said as she kissed her way to where she had pushed up the nighty. She kissed the edges of Orihimes underwear. Orihime rocked her hips to Tatsuki's kisses.

"Do you still wanna stop." Tatsuki asked as she pulled down Orihime's underwear.

"nooo" Orihime moaned.

Tatsuki than licked Orihime's clit. Soon after starting Orihime screamed out in ecstasy. Tatsuki crawled up and kissed Orihime.

"happy birthday Orihime!" Tatsuki laughed

"Thanks, I will always remember this birthday" Orihime snuggled into the other girl.

* * *

**Ok I'm sorry its short but I do not want to put to much into this chapter I'm not sure where I want this to go. So I cant be to specific lol. Well PLEASE review thanks to the few people who do. And thanks for the help. well msgme or talk to me i love you all yay.. You really should read my other fanfic its pretty good its my attempt to add inan oc.**


	6. The party

**OH look I'm trying to update 2 days in a row. Well I'm starting this before I go to work and I'll probably have to come home and finish it after work unless I'm hit with a awesome idea and start typing really fast. I Still do not own Bleach.**

* * *

The next morning Tatsuki woke up extremely happy finally she had gotten what she wanted. _I hope that wasn't a dream. It was wonderful. Oh shit todays her party and were going to be seeing all our friends. And well Martin is going to be there damn it why today._ Tatsuki got out of bed and went and made coffee. A little bit later a groggy Orihime woke up and walked in to the kitchen. Tatsuki was sitting on the counter drinking her coffee.

"good morning beautiful" Tatsuki hopped down and walked over to Orihime.

"so umm last night was well real?" Orihime asked. Tatsuki looked up at her and stopped walking.

"Yea it was, I mean I thought you enjoyed yourself." Tatsuki smirked

"well than if we did that than what does that make us." Orihime rubbed her head, Tatsuki took this moment to walk up to her and kiss her lips.

"well Orihime by that if you mean had sex well we are whatever you want US to be." Tatsuki whispered as she moved away after the kiss.

" I don't really know Tatsuki I mean I've never done anything like that I mean I've never even slept with a guy must less a girl." Orihime had started fidgeting.

"Well Orihime its up to you I mean I would really like you to be with me. Last night I wasn't acting I really love you. But I understand if you don't really wanna be with me." Tatsuki walked out of the room.

"Where are you going Tatsuki?" Orihime seemed worried.

"I have to go home to get ready for your party and get your present don't worry I'll be back. And hopefully you'll have an answer when I get here. Id like to tell our friends." Tatsuki closed the door and got into her car.

Tatsuki was speeding it wasn't that she was in a hurry it was more of a way to vent._ How could this happen even after last night how can she doubt her own feelings. Well I hope she has feelings for me and it wasn't lust. What the fucks happening. _Then everything went black.......

A few hours later everyone has arrived at Orihimes house. The party had already started but sitting at the kitchen table was Orihime starring at the front door. Rukia walks over to her

"whats the matter Orihime?" Rukia questioned

"Well Tatsuki should be here by now. She promised me she would be back she had just needed to change and get my present. But when she left we were fighting." Orihime started to cry.

"Shes fine I'm sure come on the is Tatsuki were talking about and whatever you to fought about wont make her miss your party your her best friend and she loves you. Also she would want you to be having a good time it is your party."

"well I guess you're right she doesn't like me to be sad and sit around." Orihime brushed away her teats and stood up to dance with the others. As soon as she started dancing a tall guy with shaggy blond hair started dancing with her.

"Happy birthday Orihime." the guy said as he started to dance with Orihime.

"thanks Martin." Orihime started to grind on Martin since its the only way she knew how to dance.

Martin put his head next to Orihimes ear. " You know Ive been waiting to do this on your birthday. Orihime will you be my girlfriend?"

Luckily for Orihime the phone started to ring she ran over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello? What happened? You mean shes hurt how bad? Oh my god I'll be right down there." Orihime was almost in tears.

"guys can some one drive me to the hospital Tatsuki got in a bad accident I need to go see her." Orihime started balling.

"ya sure Orihime, I'll take you." Martin walked over to her side

"Thanks Martin. Lets go."

* * *

**Well I have to say I like this chapter. So well whats up guys feel free to email me or whatever I'm a pretty boring girl who loves to chat. PLEASE REVIEW and THANKS TO THOSE Who do.**


	7. An ASS

**OK I'm updating this before I go to my choir concert. Yep I am a full service women lol I can write and sing. Woot ugh I wanna try and do both stories before I go so lets get this one started. Reminder I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

The car ride was completely silent besides for the radio which was playing softly in the background. About 20 minutes later they arrived at the hospital. Orihime was in tears by this time. As soon as Martin parked Orihime bolted from the car she was already walking into the emergency doors when Martin closed the car door. Orihime ran to the reception desk.

"Hi I need to find out where my friend is Tatsuki Arisawa she was in a car accident.

"I'm sorry only family can go into see her. She still hasn't woken up." The receptionist said calmly.

"But they said she said my name when they found her. To tell me that she loves me. I have to see her." Orihime cried.

"I'll talk to the doctor and see what we can do." the receptionist walked away only to return a few moments later.

"He said you can go in for a few moments." she motioned for Orihime to follow her.

"thank you." Orihime said as she followed.

Orihime walked into Tatsuki's room. Tatsuki was laid out in a hospital bed with tubes going in and out of her. Orihime walked up to the side of the bed. Tatsuki looked so vulnerable Orihime had never seen her best friend this way.

"Tatsuki You promised to come back you promised. So I know your gonna make it. You never go back on a promise." Orihime didn't seem to even notice what she was doing. She had crawled in to the bed and laid her head next to Tatsuki's.

"Well Tatsuki I needed to tell you that the answer to your question is..." Orihime was interrupted my the nurse.

"get down from there young lady. Your going to give her an infection. You need to leave right now."

Orihime crawled out of the bed and left. Martin was waiting out side the room.

"hey babe hows she doing?" He kissed Orihime on the forehead and wrapped his arms around her.

"she looks so small laying in that bed. She looked dead. I never wanna see her like that again." Orihime got out of his grip.

"you don't have to go see her if you don't want to. I mean shes cute enough to have a boyfriend. Well I don't know she might be a dike and have a girlfriend." Martin laughed.

"ya your right." Orihime said with her head down.

"Do you know if shes gay cause that would be pretty funny." martin laughed.

"Ya shes a dike Martin." Orihime slid down the wall til she was sitting on the ground.

"HA and I bet she has some girl who's all in love with her and is going be devastated when they find out that their dike of a girlfriend probably is going to die." Martin was talking more to himself now than Orihime.

"ya I her girlfriend is upset but she doesn't think shes going to die." Orihime finally had lifted her head and was looking pissed off at Martin.

"How do you know how she feels." Martin questioned.

"Because I'm that girl yes I am Tatsuki's girlfriend. And it took you to say all that shit to make me realize it. Its my fault she got in to this accident she wouldn't have left my house today if I had realized earlier that I wanted to date her. If I had only said yes then. I love her." Orihime said as she stood up.

"well than Orihime I didn't know I'm sorry." Martin half way apologized.

"No martin I think its time you leave. I don't want you here I can call for a ride later but right now I want to be as close as I can to her." Orihime said as she moved to sit against the wall that separated her from Tatsuki.

"OK well Orihime call me when you find anything out about her." martin said as he walked away.

* * *

**OK I know its kinda short but it was hard for me to write this scene we will see what happens. Well its time for me to go soon so I don't think the over story is getting updated but we will see. Please review I would like this story to get as many as my other story get.**


	8. The Doctor

**OK sorry I have not updated in awhile its just I got to a point that its hard to write this story and its easier to write my other story but here I go I'm going to try and get this done before I go to bed even tho I'm suppose to be asleep. This chapter is going to be in Orihimes Point of view since Tatsuki is in a coma she might wake up in this chapter I'm not sure til I'm done.**

* * *

Orihime was still sitting on the floor next to Tatsuki's door hours after Martin had left. Nurses had brought her coffee but still hadn't let her in to Tatsuki's room. _Somethings up come on 5 nurses just went into the room wait! Here comes a doctor._

"Doctor whats going on?" Orihime cried.

"The girl in there just flat lined their trying to resuscitate her." the doctor said quickly as he went in to Tatsuki's room.

"What? She cant die. I never got to tell her yes and that I love her!" Orihime yelled! _What she promised not to leave me._

It was 20 minutes later before anyone spent time to talk to the young girl crying on the ground.

"Would you like to go in now? She's stable. And we are going to try to wake her. She was in a chemically induced coma for a bit to reduce trauma but since she crashed we think its best shes awake." The doctor smiled at Orihime.

"Yes I would like to go in. I want to be there when she awakes."

"Than you shall be. Now I'm going to tell the nurses to leave you alone about the rules of family only. I think that she needs someone in there to help her get through this. And it seem you are all she has."

"Yeah her family moved away a few years ago and she hasn't kept in contact with them."

Orihime followed the doctor into Tatsuki's room. _I cant believe he actually allowed me in here. Must less is going to tell the nurses to leave me alone about coming in._

"I'll be back in a moment with the medicine to awaken her, now mind you she is going to be in allot of pain. She might not be ready to be awaken she might still be in a coma. Or she might be in and out for awhile but will eventually stay awake." the doctor walked out of the room.

Orihime walked over to Tatsuki's bed. She leaned over and kissed Tatsuki's lips softly.

"I cant wait til you get to come home with me. To sleep in my bed with me every night. To never leave my side." Orihime whispered softly.

The doctor walked in the room right when Orihime had leaned back over to kiss the girl.

"Ah so I was right! I figured you were more than friends. But please watch what your doing she has a lot of cords that are connected to machines keeping her stable."

"I am I just cant bear the idea that she quit breathing that her heart stopped I just need to touch her to know shes alive."

The doctor took out an IV bag and hug it on a pole behind Orihime. He than started moving the cords making more room in Tatsuki's bed.

"Well now I think you will be able to get up there but I would advise waiting til she awakens. I will wait with you tho. I need to keep her on strict watch to make sure nothing happens. Come over here and sit it will be over an hour before the medicine wakes her up."

Orihime went and sat with the doctor.

"So how long have the two of you been dating?" the doctor smiled

"Well we aren't really thats what I need to tell her is that I want to be. She left my house mad at me because I wasn't sure what I wanted but as soon as I heard she was hurt I knew that I loved her. I can not think of life with out her. And this also made me realize that some peoples true colors don't show for a while. The guy I thought I liked turned out to be a complete ass. And well that leads me to us sitting here."

"Are you sure its not just the circumstance making you think that you love her more than a friend? I'm not saying I'm against this but from someone else point of view you might be just sad and wanting to make her feel better when she wakes up."

"No I knew I loved her when she was at my house its just that I wasn't sure that I wanted to be gay. But soon as Martin started going on about dikes it made me realize I didn't care what anyone thought that I just wanted to be with Tatsuki. Shes always been there for me and I always need to be saved. Shes taken care of me since I was in high school."

"Well I hope you two make it. You seem like a real good women and I believe that she is but I haven't got to meet her yet but if you like her so much she has to be a wonderful person." the doctor got up and paced the floor.

They sat in silence for the next half and hour. Than there was movement from Tatsuki. They both walked over to her bedside. But she hadn't completely awaken yet her body was awake but not her mind. Her eyes were still closed but she moved once in awhile.

"Looks like the medicine is starting to work. Sometimes it takes a little bit longer."

"I'm not worried. She promised me that she would come back."

* * *

**Well guys thats it for tonight I'm dead tired and well this was rough to write I need some input so please all do you guys want to happen i wanna do a sexy hospital sex scene but i have to get Tatsuki well enough for that. Love you all!**


	9. Fighting

**Hello again yay I'm writing again.. Sorry about the long long break I was really sick and in the hospital and than when I got out I was busy working to try and make up for the money I lose and ya lots of things happened and I had a crazy spring and summer. OK here we go I do not own bleach.**

* * *

Orihime was standing next to Tatsuki's bed with the doctor when the door opened. In walked Rukia and Ichigo.

"Hey! Whats up?" Ichigo smiled but was quickly hit by Rukia.

"Be respectful Ichigo!" Rukia smiled as she walked over and hugged Orihime.

"How is she doing?"

"Well, we are waiting for her to wake up." Orihime smiled at Rukia.

"It seems that the drugs are not working as fast as I hoped. I will check back in a little while. I do have other patients to attend to." The doctor bowed to the ladies as he walked out.

Tatsuki had been still the whole time that Rukia and Ichigo had been in the room. Orihime had moved from the side of the bed and was now pacing back and forth. Rukia and Ichigo were sitting in chairs at the side of the room.

"Orihime, calm down. Shes going to be alright." Ichigo said more annoyed than sympathetic.

"I know! Its just I fucked allot shit up...."

"Orihime? What do you mean you to are like best friends." Rukia stood up and walked over to Orihime.

"No we were.. well I guess I should tell you guys." Orihime started but was interrupted. There was a crash from the other side of the room. Both girls turned just in time to see Ichigo being thrown to the ground.

"What the fuck were you looking at?" Tatsuki sat up in the bed.

"Umm... well ahhhh nothing!" Ichigo backed away slowly.

Both girls ran over to Tatsuki.

"Oh my God, Your awake I was so scared." Orihime had began crying as she held Tatsuki.

Tatsuki looked at Orihime than to Rukia.

"Hey Ichigo! We should go get the doctor and tell him she woke up." Rukia walked over and started dragging Ichigo out of the room.

"What? Wait! What are you doing? Byeeeeee...." Ichigo yelled as he was dragged out of the room.

"So did you miss me?" Tatsuki smiled as she hugged Orihime. Orihime looked at her and smiled.

"Yes, I was worried when u didn't show up at my party but than I got that call and I thought about how you left and well..." Orihime was cut off by Tatsuki's lips meeting hers.

Orihime opened her mouth slightly letting in Tatsuki's tongue. Tatsuki ran her fingers threw Orihimes hair as Orihime slid her tongue into Tatsuki's mouth. Suddenly Orihime pulled back and stood up.

"What's wrong Orihime?"

"The doctors are gonna walk in any minute and we will have to stop so I figure I'd stop it now before we went to far."

"But, I don't wanna stop. Who cares let the whole world see it."

Tatsuki leaned forward to kiss Orihime again but her arm gives out as she leans towards Orihime. Tatsuki's head hits a side railing on the bed.

"Tatsuki!! Are you alright? Stay in bed until the doctors get a chance to look at you."

"I'm fine! Don't treat me like I'm two. Also I would have stayed in bed if you hadn't moved away from me."

"Well like I said I don't want to start something and have a million people walk in on us. I'm not into doing a performance like last night in front of my friends and a bunch of doctors."

Orihime walks further away from Tatsuki's bed and sits in the chair. Tatsuki lays her head back down just as there is a knock on the door.

"Come in" Orihime yells with a slight hint of anger in her voice.

The doctor walked in slowly.

"Hello, Tatsuki I have been waiting for u to awaken. You had your friends and me worried for awhile there. But I'm glad you have awaken. I hope you had a nice chat with your friend before I interrupted."

The doctor smiled at Orihime. And walked over and started examining Tatsuki.

"Yes, we did have a little chat and I think I would like her to leave my room. I don't want to see her anymore today."

"Tatsuki! You don't mean that! Don't kick me out! We need to talk."

"I have nothing more to say to you Orihime."

"Fine!"

Orihime stood up and walked quickly out of the room. Slamming the door on her way out.

* * *

**OK this is it for right now I know as always its kind of short but its something..... I'll try to keep updating but no promise but plz plz review so I know u want more... oh and review because I'm worried my writing style is kind of off right now... I dk plz get in contact with me love you all!**


End file.
